


Movies, Friendship, Love and Jealousy

by SirGhirahim



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Eventual Romance, Family, Films/Movies, Friendship, Humour, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mistrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: Blades enjoys human movies and he enjoys them even more when his friends join him at the drive in theatres. But when his friends are too busy  to join him he finds a new movie mate in the Ex-Decepticon Knockout. Blades team mates become concerned with his safety around the Ex-Con. Optimus Prime thinks it's a good idea for Knockout to be around a good influence and Bumblebee gets jealous. (All movies mentioned are mock up titles of real life movies. Can you guess what they are?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Blades enjoyed human movies and he enjoyed them even more when his friends joined him at the drive in theatres. There was a movie marathon on at the drive in theatre all three Nobleman of Jewellery movies back to back. Just reading the drive through movie guide made Blades giddy. There were so many movies to see over the next few weeks and Blades couldn't wait to watch them with his friends.

He knew the Burns family were too busy with a town meeting to come with him, so the first person he asked was Heatwave "Hey Heatwave want to watch a movie marathon with me?" he asked with a smile.

"I've got better things to do" Heatwave replied as he punched his punching bag.

"Like what?" Blades asked.

"Like training" Heatwave replied hitting the punching bag again "Maybe you should do some training instead of wasting your time with those stupid movies" he suggested with a huff.

"If you don't want to watch them with me just say so. You don't have to be so rude about it" Blades grumbled as he left to find Chase.

Blades found Chase reading law books and making notes "Hello Chase" he greeted.

Chase looked up at Blades and said "Greeting Blades. Have you come to study the new protocols with me?" he asked "There are a few on proper helicopter safety" he suggested.

"No thank you. But how about you come to the movies with me?" Blades offered.

"A tempting offer, but I must politely decline. I have to keep up on proper protocols" Chase replied.

"Alright, have fun" Blades said walking away.

"You too Blades" Chase replied before returning to his book.

Last up was Boulder. He found him on the roof looking at a data pad "Hey Boulder"

"Oh, hello Blades" Boulder replied.

"Are you busy?" Blades asked noticing the data pad in Boulders hands.

"Yes, I'm working on some calculations for an improved security system for Elma" Boulder replied.

"So I take it your too busy to go to the movies with me?" Blades said knowing the answer.

"Sorry Blades. Maybe next time, ok?" Boulder replied.

"Alright. Good luck with your work" Blades said walking away.

"Thanks Blades" Boulder said returning to his data pad.

Blades felt a little dejected by his friends lack of interest in the movie marathon, but it didn't deter him from enjoying it. That night he flew to the movies and landed on top of a hill. He transformed back into his robot mode and made himself comfortable. He would have gone down to the parking lot but due to his size he often found himself getting in the way of other people. But no matter the hill top was more comfortable for him.

After the movies had finished Blades returned home. Landing on his Helipad he transformed back and went inside. His team mates were powered down and recharging. He quietly moved around them and went to his spot to do the same.

The next three days was the same routine. Blades would do his rescue work, ask his friends to go to the movies and then go to the movies alone. He was a little sadden by the fact that everyone was too busy to take even one night off. Even Cody was busy with school work. But by the fourth day things were starting to look up as Optimus Prime gave them a call.

"Greetings Rescue Bots I have a new mission for you" Optimus said in his calm baritone voice.

"Is it perhaps a new law we must enforce?" Chase asked.

"Or a new nature reserve that needs building?" Boulder asked.

"Or is someone out there causing trouble?" Heatwave asked.

"Or maybe you've found a new source of Energon?" Blades asked.

"I'm afraid it is none of those reasons" Optimus replied "Some time ago we gained a new recruit a medic called Knockout. He has been learning from my team for some time now, but now I think It is time for him to learn from you"

"Training a new guy, eh?" Heatwave said "As long as he's not as bad as Blurr"

"I'm sorry to say his personally might come into question quite often considering his past" Optimus said a little nervous about telling the bots about Knockout's past.

"Who was he?" Boulder asked.

"Originally he worked as the medic onboard the Nemesis under Megatron's rule" Optimus answered.

"He's a Decepticon!" Heatwave said gritting his denta.

"He was. Until he switched sides" Optimus replied correcting Heatwave.

"Why did he switch sides?" asked Chase.

"He came to realise that the Decepticon cause was a lost one and claimed he wanted to join the winning team" Optimus explained.

"I don't like the idea of an Ex-Con coming to the firehouse" Heatwave said.

"Then you will be happy to know that he will not be coming to the firehouse or Griffin rock, not without your permission at least" Optimus said "Instead he will be staying at the academy where we can keep an eye on him and where you can use the facility to teach him the ways of a Rescue Bot"  

"Still don't like the idea" Heatwave said.

"I too share Heatwave's concern" Chase said.

"How can we trust n Ex-Con?" Boulder asked.

"I understand your concern, but Knockout has proven himself a changed bot" Optimus replied "He will arrive at the academy tomorrow morning. I trust you will be there to meet him?"

Heatwave grumbled, but agreed "Alright, but I won't hesitate to tell him who's boss!"

"That will not be necessary as Bumblebee will be accompanying him" Optimus said.

"Bumblebee is coming!" Blades said excitedly.

"Indeed he will make sure Knockout stays in line and doesn't cause any trouble" Optimus answered "Rescue Bots good luck" he said and turned off communications.

"Did you hear Bumblebee is coming!" Blades said bouncing on his heels.

"Yeah and he'll be bring an Ex-Con with him" Heatwave growled.

"This is quite the situation" Chase said.

"Can we really teach an Ex-Con how to be Rescue Bot?" Boulder asked.

"I don't know and I don't like it" Heatwave replied "If we are going to teach this Ex-Con how to be a Rescue Bot the we need to make sure he knows that we're in charge and there will be consequences if he steps out of line" Heatwave then turned his attention to Blades "And Blades this is a serious situation and I expect you to take it seriously"

"Alright, alright I will. But I still intend to have some fun will Bumblebee" Blades said.

"Not while that Ex-Con is around. He can't be trusted" Heatwave growled in a warning tone.

"Fine" Blades said throwing his hands dramatically in the air.

"How do you think we should prepare for the arrival of the Ex-Con?" Chase asked.

"I'm not sure, but we better make sure Everyone knows what's going to happen" Heatwave replied.   

The four Rescue Bots gathered up the Burns family and sent a message to Doc Greene's family. Once they explained what was going to happen tomorrow the Burns family had their say on the matter.

"Why didn't Optimus tell us about this days before?" Graham asked "We could have prepared better"

"What are we supposed to do?" Dani asked.

"Listen everyone" Heatwave said gaining everyone's attention "I'm not sure what we are going, but what I do know is we have to stay sharp around this Knockout. Optimus may say he's changed, but he was still a Decepticon and we'll have to keep a close eye on him. And he is not coming to the firehouse"

"But if he doesn't come to the firehouse, how is he supposed to learn how to be a Rescue Bot?" Cody asked.

"He can stay at the academy and learn there" Heatwave replied.

"But what about giving him the benefit of the doubt?" Cody asked.

"He's an Ex-Con Cody he can't be trusted" Heatwave replied.

"Yet. He can't be trusted yet" Chief Burns added "Maybe we should be wary of him for now, but if he can prove himself then we will give him an opportunity to work with us here in Griffin Rock"

Heatwave growl and begrudgingly agreed "Alright fine, but no one is to leave his side"

Everyone nodded in agreement and made what preparations they thought were necessary.

The next day the Burns family and the Rescue Bots including Blurr, Salvage and Quickshadow used the ground bridge to go to the academy to wait for Bumblebee and Knockout. Everyone was a little tense, well everyone except for Blades.

Blades couldn't care less about the Ex-Con that was coming, sure he was concerned, but he was more concerned about the fact that his friend Bumblebee was coming. He had made big plans for the two of them. Movies, karaoke, story swapping he could hardly wait.

When the ground bridge at the academy started up they all watched in a tense anticipation as Bumblebee stepped through.

"Hey everyone" Bumblebee greeted walking towards them.

"Bumblebee!" Blades said running up to his friend and hugging him.

"Hey Blades long time no see" Bumblebee said returning the hug.

"So, where's the Con?" Heatwave asked getting straight to the point.

"Ex-Con" Bumblebee corrected "Knockout will be here in a minute. I just wanted to tell you some things before he arrives. First things first I can already tell everyone's a little tense"

"A little? That's an understatement" Heatwave said in a low tone.

"Right, right. But Knockout's not really a bad bot, at least not anymore. He has proven to be quite a valuable asset to team Prime and I know he will try to be of use here" Bumblebee explained.

"I have a question" Chase said.

"Yes Chase?" Bumblebee said.

"Optimus said Knockout was a doctor, does he still currently hold this position in your team?" Chase asked.

"His medical knowledge has been needed quite often, yes" Bumblebee answered.

"Then will he perhaps be using his medical skills here?" Chase asked.

"If he needs to, I guess" Bumblebee replied.

"You're not trying to replace Blades are you Chase?" asked Boulder.

Blades looked mortified at this.

"What? No. I was merely inquiring about his skills and how we can put them to good use" Chase clarified.

"Knockout won't be here just as a medic. he will be here to learn what you all do. From fire fighting to emergency response" Bumblebee explained.

"Optimus said something about his personality coming into question. What did he mean by that?" Boulder asked.

"Ah well, Knockout can be a little brash and overconfident" Bumblebee answered.

"Sounds like someone we already know" Heatwave joked and looked towards Blurr.

"I guess he can be a little overbearing at times, but he's an excellent racing partner" Bumblebee said.

"Racing!" Blurr said finally looking interested.

"Yeah, I have a feeling you two will actually get along. Knockout loves racing. In fact the three of us should have a match sometime" Bumblebee said enthusiastically.

"Alright another racer. I'm actually looking forward to meeting him" Blurr said already revving up.

"I look forward to a match with him as well" Quickshadow added "It will be interesting to see what an Ex-Con can do on the tracks considering most Decepticons choose flight over wheels"

After a few more questions and answers Bumblebee decided it was time for everyone to meet Knockout. He sent a message to Knockout on the other side of the ground bridge.

Everyone watched as a tall red bot entered through the ground bridge and he was just as intimidating as most of them thought he would be. Tall, broad, with a wicked grin and piercing red optics he was a Decepticon alright.

"Everyone this is Knockout" Bumblebee said.

"Hello mechs and femme" Knockout said cheerily.

"Hey Knockout names Blurr. Bumblebee says you enjoy racing. Would love a match sometime" Blurr said.

"I do love a good race and love winning even more" Knockout replied.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine" Blurr said with a hand shake.

"Indeed. So which one of you is Heatwave? Optimus told me they were the leader of Sigma seventeen" Knockout asked.

"That would be me" Heatwave replied as he stepped forward "And I'm warning you now we'll be keeping a close eye on you. Any trouble and you'll be booted"

"That's fine" Knockout said casually.

Heatwave surprised and suspicious at Knockout's casual acceptance of his warning.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I've heard it all before" Knockout smirked "Being an Ex-Con and changing sides make everyone suspicious of you. But I'll be good you'll see"

Heatwave growled unconvinced.

"Let me introduce everyone this is Chase, Boulder, Blades, Blurr, Salvage and Quickshadow" Bumblebee said pointing them out to Knockout "Now that introductions are done, how about a tour?"

"And I know the first place we should tour" Blurr said referring to the race track.

"AW YEAH!" Blurr shouted as he went around the track. He, Quickshadow, Bumblebee and Knockout were currently racing to see who was the fastest.

On the final lap Knockout pulled in front of everybody and crossed the finish line in first place. He transformed back into bot mode and said "That was too easy. Are you sure you didn't just let me win?"

"What!? No way" Blurr denied "I demand a re-match"

"There will be no re-match we still have the rest of the tour" Quickshadow said as she transformed back "Elma un-shrink us please"

The four bots were un-shrunk and returned to the group.

"That was a good match" Bumblebee said grinning.

"Indeed it was. We'll have to do it again sometime" Quickshadow said.

At the end of the tour Knockout was quite impressed "When Optimus Prime told me about this I thought he was talking up it, but after seeing it all I'm rather impressed" he said.

"Glad to hear" Bumblebee said "Now that the tour is over and introductions have been made I'd say it was time to go on a test run in the training hall"

And just by chance Chief Burns called Chase "Chief Burns to Rescue Bots"

"Go ahead Chief" Chase responded.

"We got an electrical fire down town. There are people trapped on the roof" Chief informed.

"We'll be right there" Chase said and informed the others.

"Rescue Bots roll to the rescue" Heatwave said.

Blades, Chase, Heatwave and Boulder wasted no time and opened up the ground bridge back to Griffin Rock.

Quickshadow turned to the computer screen and opened up a link to show what was going on "Looks like the fires at the pizza shop"  

"What happens now?" Knockout asked looking at the screen.

"Now we watch the rescue team in action" Bumblebee replied.

Chase and Chief Burns kept spectators away from the danger. Heatwave and Kade started to put out the fire. Blades and Dani saved the people trapped on the roof. Boulder and Graham shut down the all power to the pizza shop.

Knockout watched their team work in amazement and wondered if he could really be like them. It seemed like a farfetched idea to him. The day Optimus told him he would be learning how to become a Rescue Bot he had laughed. He thought the whole idea was ridiculous and he had no idea why he needed to learn such a thing, when he was quite happy being a medic. But now looking at the Rescue Bots he realised that he wasn't just there to learn how to save people, he was going to learn how to work in a team. Which would be difficult seeing as how he doesn't really do good in teams. No wonder he was sent here he grimaced to himself.

Meanwhile the rescue team had done their tasks, saved the people and put out the fire.

"Great job team" Chief Burns said.

The Rescue Bots cleaned up and then returned to the firehouse.

Blade's grabbed his drive through movie guide and headed for the ground bridge. He was quickly stopped by Heatwave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Heatwave asked.

"To the academy. I'm going to invite Bumblebee to the movies" Blades replied.

"Not while that Ex-Con is there" Heatwave warned.

"Don't worry everyone is there keeping an eye on him. I'll be fine" Blades said.

"He does have a point" Boulder said "But still be careful"

"Don't worry I have no interest in getting near Knockout" Blades said and then left through the ground bridge. He was welcomed back to the academy by his friends.

"Hey Blades great work on that rescue" Bumblebee said.

"Thanks Bumblebee" Blades smiled "Do you want to catch a movie tonight?" he asked "There showing the ice-cream trilogy Shane of the Zombies, Warm Fuzz and The Worlds Finale"

"Sorry Blades I wish I could, but I have to make reports to Optimus" Bumblebee said apologetically "Maybe next time we could go and see something"

"Oh, ok that's fine. Work for Optimus comes first" Blades said casually hiding his disappointment.

"Glad you understand bud" Bumblebee said.

Blades sat on the roof and sighed. He knew work for Optimus took priority over everything, but he couldn't stop feeling disappointed at going to the movies alone again as usual. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him.

"Hello, Blades was it?" a calm suave voice asked.

"Ah!" Blades shrieked an turned around to face the red mech.

"Did I startle you? I must apologise. Old habits die hard you see" Knockout said.

"Oh, um, C-Can I help you?" Blades stuttered nervously.

"Why yes you can. You can tell me where this drive in theatre is" Knockout replied.

"Um, why?" Blades asked.

"So I can go and watch movies of course" Knockout replied "I have quite the fascination for human movies. When Optimus sent me here I thought for sure I would miss out on the movies I had planned to watch, but then you show up and say there is a drive in theatre. I couldn't pass up that opportunity" Knockout explained "So how about telling me where it is?"

Blades thought about it and wondered how the others would react. The drive in is in Griffin Rock and Knockout was not supposed to be there without permission. He thought about what was best for Griffin Rock and said "Sorry Knockout I can't tell you"

Knockout raised an optical ridge and asked "Why not?"

"Because you just got here and we can't trust you yet and you don't have permission to leave the academy" Blades answered honestly.

Knockout hummed in thought and bluntly replied "Fine" and turned around.

"You're not angry?" Blades asked surprised at Knockouts lack of reaction.

"Not really. Your reason for not telling me is valid. After all you can't trust someone you just met" Knockout replied and walked away.

Blades took a deep breath and exhaled. That was a tense moment.

Later that night Blades flew to the hill above the theatre alone. He made himself comfortable and watched a few commercials before a deep melodic voice came from behind him.

"Hello again Blades"

"Ah!" Blades jumped in fright. He turned to face Knockout and got the feeling of Déjà Vu "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to watch the trilogy they're showing tonight" Knockout replied.

"How did you find this place?" Blades asked.

"I followed you of course" Knockout replied smugly "You were easy to spot"

"But-But you can't leave the academy" Blades pointed out.

"Now that's not true. I can leave the academy as long as I tell someone where I am going" Knockout explained "I told Bumblebee I was going for a drive. He was so caught up in his work he didn't really notice, but he said it was ok. Then I saw you and followed you"

Oh no, what had Blades done? He'd lead the Ex-Decepticon right to Griffin Rock.

"Oh, don't look so worried Blades. I'm only here to watch the movies" Knockout said and sat on the hill.

Blades was sceptical about this whole situation he had found himself in, but he steeled in nerves and sat next to Knockout "Alright, but if you try anything funny I'll stop you and tell Optimus" he warned.

Knockout looked at the Autobot amused and said nothing before turning to the screen.

Blades tried his best to focus on the movie and not be nervous, but sitting next to an Ex-Decepticon with no one else around to help him was nerve racking. He quickly glanced at the red mech and saw that he was focused on the movie. Looking back at the screen he hoped nothing bad happened.

As the night went on and the movies came to an end Blades had relaxed and enjoyed the trilogy. He stood up and stretched his body.

"Well that was enjoyable" Knockout said "We'll have to do this again tomorrow" he transformed into his vehicle mode and speed off without a goodbye.

Blades stood there dumbfounded. _'They would have to do this again tomorrow?'_ had the Ex-Con really suggested they do this again? Should Blades tell someone or not? Knockout hadn't done anything bad, but it could be some sort of trick. Maybe he should just tell Bumblebee. After making his decision he transformed and flew back to the firehouse. He settled down for the night and made plans to go and tell Bumblebee tomorrow.

After a full day of rescuing at Griffin Rock Blades started up the ground bridge to the academy.

"Where are you going Blades?" Boulder asked.

"To see Bumblebee" he replied.

"Are you sure you're alright going alone? Want me to come with you?" Boulder asked.

"No thanks, I know you've got to help Graham with his engineering work. I don't want to take up much of your time" Blades replied.

"Oh ok. Just be careful around Knockout alright" Boulder said.

"I will" Blades replied and then stepped through the ground bridge. He was greeted by QuickShadow.

"Good day Blades" she greeted.

"Hey Quickshadow" Blades greeted back "Did you have a good day?" he asked.

"Yes I did thank you for asking. It was quite entertaining to watch your team in action again" Quickshadow replied.

"You were watching us?" Blades asked raising a optical ridge.

"Yes and so was Knockout" she replied "I think he learned quite a bit from watching the Rescue Bots"

"Oh, I see, is um is Bumblebee around?" Blades asked.

"He's in the simulation room doing a fire rescue" she replied.

"Thanks" Blades said with a goodbye wave and went to find Bumblebee. He went to the simulation room and saw Bumblebee just finish the fire rescue simulation.

Bumblebee put the fire hose back and noticed Blades in the doorway "Hey Buddy. Great work out there today. I was really impressed"

"Really!" Blades said happily.

"Yeah. So what's up?" Bumblebee asked trying not to blush.

Blades excitement dropped and he went a little nervous "I need to talk to you about Knockout"

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well last night he followed me to Griffin Rock" Blades explained to Bumblebee what had happened and waited for him to reply.

Bumblebee hummed in thought and said "He did tell me he was going for a drive, but I didn't think he would follow you to Griffin Rock. This maybe a bit of a problem. I'll have to have a word with him. Thanks for letting me know"

"No problem" Blades smiled "So, Are you free tonight?" he asked slyly.

Bumblebee gave Blades a shy look and he rubbed the back of his "Sorry Blades I still got a lot of work to do. Maybe I'll be free in a few days, alright?"

Blades hid his disappointment behind a fake smile and said "That's alright Bee. You're doing a great job. I'll see you later" and walked away with a wave.

Later that night Blades went to the drive in theatre alone. Landing in his usual spot he transformed and sat down. He paid no attention to the adverts that were playing on screen and only looked up from the ground when he heard the sound of car tired approaching. He turned around just in time to see a red car transform into a red mech. Knockout had followed him again.

"Hello little copter" Knockout said cheerily.

"You followed me again!?" Blades asked shocked.

"No this time I remembered the route" Knockout replied casually. He sat next to Blades and looked him in the eyes "So you told Bee about me seeing a movie with you last night?"

The look Knockout was giving him made Blades tremble "I-I had to" he stuttered.

Knockout stared at Blades for a few more second before smirking and chuckling "I saw it coming, so no hard feelings" he pulled away and focused on the movie screen.

"You're not angry?" Blades asked.

"No. I knew you would tell and I don't really care" Knockout replied "Bumblebee was very lenient about it. He says I can come to the drive in as long as I tell him and there somebody to keep an eye on me"  

Blades listened to Knockout a little confused "So Bee said it was alright for you to be here tonight?" he asked.

"I like to think that I have met his conditions. I told him I was going out and there is somebody here to watch me" Knockout replied completely avoiding the question.

Blades soon realised Knockout meant him "You mean me!?"

"Of course" Knockout smirked. The movie was just about start and Knockout was done talking. He turned to the screen and relaxed.

Blades took Knockout's silence as a 'We're done talking now' and looked at the screen unsure of what else to do.

Twenty five minutes into the movie and Blades got an emergency call.

"Blades?" Dani said over the com.

"Yes Dani?"

"We've got trouble down at the beach. A boat has flipped upside down" Dani said.

"I'll be right there" Blades replied. He stood up and transformed into helicopter mode and took off.

Knockout wanted to stay and watch the rest of the movie, but he was curious about this emergency and he did have to stay with the Autobots during his time here. So he transformed and followed Blades.

When he had reached the emergency Knockout stayed behind a building and watched the Rescue Bots do their work. They worked in sync with each other and Knockout had to wonder if he would be able to work so well with others. After the rescue Knockout made his way back to the drive in and waited for Blades to return.

Blades returned to the hill none the wiser about being followed and watched by Knockout. He sat back down next to him and whined about missing the best part of the movie.

"How did the rescue go?" Knockout asked.

"It went well" Blades replied purposely not giving any details.

Knockout smiled not saying anything and the two of them continued with the movie.

For two full weeks this became a routine. Blades would do his normal rescues and patrols. Knockout would watch from the academy. And they would both go to watch movies. Blades didn't even bother asking his team mates any more (not that they knew he was going with Knockout to the movies). He still tried to ask Bumblebee, but also stopped when he saw how busy he was. Knockout didn't care either way as long as he could drive and watch movies.

The two bots started to relax around each other and eventually had normal conversations. As it turned out they had more in common than they thought. Back on Cybertron they both whet to the same medical school, but due to their age difference were in different classes and they never met each other. They could both enjoy and critique movies they liked and didn't like. They enjoyed the same type of music, games and television shows.

As Knockout and Blades left the drive through they spoke to each other via their com-links.

"So let me get this straight, you and your team can all transform into dinosaurs?" Knockout asked.

"Dino-bots" Blades correct "And yes we can"

"I have to admit that sounds pretty impressive"

"It is, but it's also really dangerous. If are Energon levels aren't balanced then we-" Blades stopped his sentence when he caught the sight of an emergency and alerted Knockout "Knockout there's an emergency up ahead. There's a car about to go off the cliffs edge. Can you grab it?"

"What? Me? Blades I can't-"

"Yes you can. Just grab it and pull it back up" Blades instructed.

Knockout saw the car just ahead of him and transformed. He grabbed the car and pulled it back onto the road. Blades landed next to him and transformed.

The occupants of the car a man and a woman stepped out "Thank you for the help. I tried to slow down at the curve but my brakes failed"

"Brake failure huh? Let me take a look" Knockout said. He picked up the car and examined it. He found the problem and fixed it instantly "There good as new" he said proudly and put the car back down.

"Wow thank you" the female said. The couple got in their got and drove away.

"You did good" Blades said.

"Really?"

"Uh yeah! You saved them and then fixed their car" Blades smiled.

Knockout was a bit taken back by this, but smirked in gratitude at the praise.

"We should tell Optimus" Blades suggested.   

"Let not and say we did" Knockout frowned.

"Why not? You just did your first rescue"

"A rescue that we didn't plan for" Knockout replied.

"We are Rescues Bots we don't plan for rescues to just happen. They just happen. Like that one just now" Blades explained "When we get back to the academy we are going to tell Optimus about your first official rescue"

"What makes this official?" Knockout asked.

"Any rescue can be official, but with me being here and guiding you I'd say that was good enough to be completely official" Blades replied.

Knockout raised an optical ridge sceptically but eventually he agreed.

Back at the academy Blades had told Bumblebee what had happened and agreed that they should tell Optimus. They made the call and were joined by Salvage and Blurr. Blades told Optimus every detail about the rescue.  

"I am glad to hear about this. You did well Knockout" Optimus said "I am however concerned that it didn't take you long to break the rules"

"What rules?" Blurr asked curiously.

"The rules about not leaving the academy or entering Griffin rock without permission" Optimus clarified.

"No he didn't, sort of" Blades said "He did tell Bumblebee he was going out. Sure he followed me to Griffin rock without me knowing, but he didn't do anything bad. He just watched to watch the movie"

"That may be the case Blades but without the permission of your leader Heatwave, Knockout entering Griffin Rock is still breaking the rules" Optimus explained.

Blades deflated at this realising Optimus was right.

"As much as I appreciate you keeping an eye on Knockout, you failed to tell your team what you were doing and in doing so broke the rules yourself" Optimus said "Bumblebee I'm leaving it to you to do the right thing" and with that the screen shut off.

"Well that could have gone better" Knockout said nonchalantly.

"You not really gonna tell are you Bee?" Blades asked with a worried whine.

"I'm afraid I have to Blades, sorry" Bumblebee replied.

Not long after Heatwave, Chase and Boulder arrived.

"What were you thinking?" Heatwave growled "Being alone with an Ex-Con without telling us. Anything could have gone wrong"

"And I do not approve of your rule breaking Blades. As a Rescue Bot you should know better" Chase added.

"I'm kind of disappoint in you Blades. We are your team and yet-" Boulder didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying as Heatwave interrupted.

"And yet you go behind are backs with a con"

Blades glared at Heatwave and said "He's an Ex-Con and his name is Knockout"

"I don't care if his name is princess sparkles you are forbidden to see him and no more drive ins until further notice" Heatwave ordered and dragged Blades through the ground bridge back to the firehouse.

The Burns family watched as an angry Heatwave dragged an upset Blades back into the firehouse.

"So what happened?" Graham asked.

"What happened was Blades was going behind are backs with the Ex-Con to the drive in at Griffin rock without telling us" Heatwave said.

"He broke the rules Optimus set" Chase added.

"And for that he's to stay here until further notice. He can only leave during emergencies" Heatwave said.

"So he's grounded?" Kade asked with a snort of laughter.

"He'll also be getting a lecture from Chase about rules and regulations" Heatwave added just to add insult to injury.

Three days later and Blades was sulking in the corner in the firehouse. He had listened to Chase for two and half hours going on and on about rules and codes of conduct. It had really made his processor hurt.

"Hey Blades" the cheery voice of Cody cut through the boring silence like a refreshing cube of high grade.

Blades looked down and him and replied "Hey Cody. How was school?"

"Kind of boring" Cody shrugged.

"Tell me about it. It only been three days and I'm already ready going crazy" Blades sighed "It's not fair"

"I know what you mean. I thought it was good you two were getting along" Cody said.

Blades blinked in surprise "Really?"

"Yeah. You were giving him the benefit of the doubt, like when Blurr first came here. He wasn't the best person when he came here, but with a little faith and trust he turned into a reliable Rescue Bot" Cody explained.

"You're right. Knockout was a bad bot, but now he's learning to be good. He's just like the rest of us trying to find his place on this planet" Blades said.

"Exactly"

"And you know he's just like everyone else. He has his likes and dislikes and we have so much in common"

"And he did help you save some people" Cody pointed out.

"Yep" Blades smile faded "I can understand everyone's distrust of Knockout, but they should at least give him a small chance"

"You're right Blades. Maybe we should talk to them" Cody suggested.

"Maybe, but they won't listen" Blades said a little deflated.

"What if we talked to Optimus?"

"He should listen to reason" Blades replied with a little enthusiasm.

Cody and Blades logged on to the communication system and sent a message to Optimus Prime. Their message was answered quicker than they thought it would be.

"Greetings Cody and Blades. What is it you wish to talk about?" Optimus asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about Knockout" Cody replied.

"I thought that might be the case" Optimus said knowing this conversation would happen sooner or later.   

"We were just wondering if Knockout could come here and do some rescues" Cody said in less than adequate detail.

"I'm afraid that is not possible. Blades and Knockout have broken the rules and must learn from their mistakes" Optimus replied.

"But Optimus how is Knockout supposed to do anything if he's restricted like this" Blades sighed "I know what we did was wrong, but we didn't sneak behind everyone's back just to watch movies. We also talked to each other and got to know each other. Which is exactly what he needs most right now, more than knowing how to rescue people. He has confidence issues just like me and hides those issues behind a curtain of smugness" he looked at Optimus hoping his point was getting through.

"And he told you this?" Optimus asked.

"Not in so many words. I told him about my confidence issues about not being good enough because of my acrophobia and he said he knew the feeling of being inadequate. I think he fears letting you down after the high bar you set for him. How is he supposed to reach that bar if no one will help give him a boost" Blades finished hoping that his speech had swayed Optimus.

"It appears that you have done more for Knockout in the past few weeks than I have done in the past few years" Optimus said sounding a little regretful "You're compassion knows no bounds and I believe I understand what you are saying. I will discuss it with Heatwave. We will come to an understanding and then Knockout will be able to join you in Griffin Rock"

"Thank you Optimus!" Blades said happily.

The call was cut off and Blades and Cody high fived.

Several hours later a disgruntled Heatwave exited the communication room. He had just gotten off the com with Optimus Prime.

"So how did it go?" Blades asked.

"I can't believe you made a call to Optimus without telling me and now Knockout is coming to Griffin Rock" Heatwave growled lowly.

"Really? Great!" Blades cheered.

"It won't be great if he does something to put people in danger" Heatwave retorted.

"Well I think it won't be so bad" Boulder said "I mean Blades was able to convince Optimus, so maybe things won't turn out so bad"

"I am still sceptical about this, but if Optimus says it's alright than I have no reason to doubt his words" Chase said putting in his opinion.

"Nobody said any of you had to like the situation" Blades said stepping forward "I just want you to talk to Knockout even if it's just a little bit, like I did. Remember what is was like with us and the Burns family when we first arrived here? That's how Knockout feels around us"

The other three bots looked at each other with understanding.

"I'll give it a try" Boulder said.

"I too shall try my best" Chase added.

Blades smiled and looked at Heatwave "You gave Blurr a chance" he pointed out smugly.

"Fine, but I won't like it and I will be keeping a sharp eye on him" Heatwave grumbled.

The next day the Burns family and the Rescue Bots waited for their ground bridge to open up and let in Knockout. Everyone but Blades and Cody were nervous and Heatwave was the only angry one. The ground bridge came online and a red mech came through.

"Knockout!" Blades said and greeted him with a hug. 

"Hello Blades. Lovely to see you again" Knockout replied with a smile.

"You too" Before Blades could say anything else Heatwave stepped up.

"Alright listen Knockout, I'm team leader and I'm in charge and as long as you're here you answer to me, understood?"

"Of course and I feel like we've already made progress" Knockout said.

"How's that?" Heatwave asked.

"You said my name instead of calling me Ex-Con. I feel so flattered" Knockout said moving his clawed hand to his spark as a gesture of flattery.

Heatwave growled at the gesture and would have said something, but Chief Burns stepped forward.

"I'm Chief Charlie Burns head of the police department here on Griffin Rock"

"A pleasure" Knockout said.

"Likewise. I trust you'll follow the rules while you're here" the Chief asked.

"Of course. Optimus and Bumblebee have told me about your rules and I'll be looking to each of you for guidance, if you'll help me of course" Knockout replied.

"Of course we will!" Blades said "I'll show you everything you need to know"

"Oh no you don't" Heatwave said pulling Blades off Knockout "You two will not be allowed to be along together. There will be two bots with Knockout at all times"

"That's a great idea" Blades said.

"Exactly. Wait what?" Heatwave said confused.

"Well I figured since Knockout and I have already spent some time together then I can help him get to know you one by one" Blades clarified.

"Blades that's a great idea" Dani said.

"Yeah it could even work around our rescues" Boulder said.

"Well then I guess that settles it" Chief Burns said "Knockout you'll be given free reign of the island as long as there is somebody to accompany you. As far as rescue work goes, well we'll have to wait and see"

"This is all fine with me" Knockout said "So what do we do first?" he asked.

At this question Heatwave smirked "First things first Chase is going to tell you a few rules you'll need to know about living in Griffin Rock. Right Chase?"

"That is correct. I have prepared data pads and videos" Chase replied as he grabbed an armful of data "I will go over each and every rule you, one by one until you have memorized them"

Blades and Knockout felt exhausted just looking at the piles of data pads. It was going to be a long first day.

Hours passed and Knockout had finally had enough and asked to take a break.

"I supposed a break wouldn't hurt" Chase said.

"Aw yes! Finally" Blades cheered "You want to go watch a game show?" he asked.

"I'd rather go out and stretch my wheels" Knockout said stretching.

"That's a great idea. A tour of Griffin Rock" Blades said excited.

"Remember the rules Blades" Chase interrupted "Knockout must-"

"I must obey the rules of Griffin Rock, I know. But I also have free reign of the island as long as two bots are accompany me and I follow the laws of your roads. Well you and Blades are two bots, we've just gone over the laws of the roads and what better way to get to know each other Chase. You teaching me how to drive safely around Griffin Rock" Knockout said smoothly. He knew the police bot couldn't resists a chance to enforce the law.

"That sounds like a most excellent idea Knockout" Chase agreed.

"Oh goodie" Blades clapped.

Knockout, and Chase transformed just as Kade entered the room.

"Wow! An Aston Martin" Kade said running up to the car.

"Hands off the paint job" Knockout warned when Kade was about to put a sticky hand on his hood.

"Are you going out? Can I join?" Kade asked.

"Absolutely not. Blades has told me about the things you leave inside of Heatwave" Knockout replied and drove outside followed by Chase.

"Sorry Kade, but this is robot bonding time" Blades said as he walked outside and transformed.

Blades, Chase and Knockout entered Griffin Rock's town square.

"I must admit this place is a vast improvement over Jasper" Knockout said taking in the sights.

"I am glad you are enjoying your stay in Griffin Rock" Chase said "I'm also glad you are driving according to the law"

"It's a bit of an adjustment. Back in Jasper I would compete in street races. I take it you don't have those here?" Knockout admitted.

"No we do not and I certainly hope you do not plan to start any" Chase said almost as warning.

"I won't need to. You have a few race tracks of you own and plenty of competitors" Knockout said with a chuckle.

"I certainly hope so" Chase said "There is an orange light up ahead remember to-"

"Slow down I know, I know" Knockout said slowing down and coming to a stop.

"So Knockout do you Chase have anything you want to talk about?" Blades asked trying to encourage them to have a conversation.

"You mean anything beyond laws and rules? Probably not" Knockout said.

"Surely there must be something" Blades said.

Chase hummed in thought and made a suggestion "Do you enjoy jokes Knockout?" he asked.

"Depends on the joke" Knockout replied as he started up his engine when the light turned green.

"How about this one? Knock, knock" Chase asked.

"Who there?" Knockout sighed.

"Knock"

"Knock who?"

"Knockout" Chase laughed.

"Like I've never heard that one before" Knockout grumbled.

"That was the worst joke I have ever heard" Blades said "Looks like you still need some work Chase"

Chase was a bit disheartened, but undeterred to keep trying his comedy routine.

By the end of the day things did not go as well as planned. The three of them went back to the firehouse tired and bored.

"Well that was boring" Knockout said as he stretched.

"Yeah today...Could have gone better" Blades said rubbing the back of his helm.

"If at first you don't succeed try, try again" Chase said quoting Thomas H. Palmer "We may not have done much today, but perhaps another day things will go better"

"Maybe you're right Chase. Another day perhaps" Blades agreed.

Chase gave him a small smile and walked away eager to write down today's law reports.

"I'm not spending another day with him" Knockout said folding his arms.

"That's understandable. Chase can be a bit by the book-"

"Just a bit?" Knockout said raising an optic ridge.

"Okay maybe a lot, but he's a good bot"

"Sure, whatever " Knockout said dismissively "How about we turn on the television and watch some shows?"

Blades clapped his hands and happily agreed "We'll be just in time for cupcake wars"

Over the next few weeks Knockout tried to get to know the rest of the Rescue Bots. Heatwave wanted nothing to do with him, which was fine seeing as his grouchy attitude reminded him too much of Starscream. Chase tried his best to get close, but he a bit overbearing when trying to enforce the law all of the time. Boulder was an easy bot to get along with and Knockout did admire his art skills. But still Knockout spent most of his time with Blades. The two bots had the best time together.

As for rescues Knockout found Griffin Rock had all sorts of unpredictable mishaps and realised a lot of work went into each and every rescue. He dared to say he even admired the Rescue Bots and their human partners to be able to deal with each emergency.  

** Six weeks later. **

"I'm telling you this movie is gonna be epic!" Blades said excitedly.

"Indeed. I rather look forward to seeing if this movie is as horrifying as people say it is" Knockout agreed.

"Did someone say movie?" a new voice chimed in.

Knockout and Blades looked in the direction of the familiar voice and saw Bumblebee standing there.

"Bumblebee!" Blades said excited and hugged the yellow bot "It's been ages"

"Yeah six whole weeks. So how have things been going?" Bumblebee asked.

"They've been going...um?" Blades stuttered trying to think of a way to put how things have been going.

"It has been varied Bumblebee" Knockout answered "Everyone has acted differently to my appearance. Heatwave grouchy. Chase overbearing. Boulder pleasant enough. The humans as well as can be expected. Although I could do without Kade trying to use me to impress his girlfriend"

"Well I'm glad things have being going alright so far. How have rescues been going?" Bee asked.

"I have yet to fully participate in any, which is understandable. I had no idea Griffin Rock could suffer a variety of disasters that could rival even Starscreams bad luck" Knockout explained.

Bumblebee snorted at the comment "Yeah it can get a little intense. So you said something about a movie?" he asked.

"Yes. Blades and I are going to see Japanese horror film named after a piece of jewellery for some strange reason" Knockout answered.

"Cool, mind if I tag along?" Bumblebee asked.

"Don't you have work?" Blades asked.

"Not anymore paper works done and I am free" Bumblebee smiled.

"Aw yeah! You can come" Blades practically cheered.

"I don't see why not" Knockout agreed.

Later that night the three bots sat in the usual spot on the hill in their bot forms. The movie was indeed terrifying as noted by the way it made Blades shake with fear. When a jump scare appeared Blades shrieked and latched onto Knockout.

Bumblebee took notice of this and felt a pang of jealousy blooming and wondered why Blades didn't hug him, his friend. He pushed the feeling away and continued with the movie.

After the movie had finished the three bots walked from the hill and talked about the film.

"That was horrifying. Ghosts that come out of the T.V screen, no thank you" Blades shuddered.

Knockout smirked wickedly and said "Could you imagine if you used Doc Greens Holomorphic projector on that movie?"

Blades gasped in horror "Don't even go there. Don't ever say that again"

"I can see it now" Knockout teased "That ghost crawling out of the screen" he said stalking closer to Blades "Crawling closer and closer" he moved closer to Blades "And then GRABS YOU!" he shouted grabbing Blades in a playful manners.

"GAH! Cut it out" Blades whined.

The two separated and laughed off their fear.         

Bumblebee watched the two confused. He had no idea what a Holomorphic projector was and felt a little excluded from their fun.

"Yeah that would be...um...Horrible" Bumblebee said and was saddened when his comment went unnoticed by the still laughing bots.  

The next four days were no better for Bumblebee every time he tried to hang out with his Blades he felt rebuffed. When they went to the movies he felt like a third wheel. Whenever they talked he couldn't seem to connect with either of them. Blades only seemed to want to hang out with Knockout all of the time. He was starting to feel very depressed about the idea. He should have been happy that things were going well and that Knockout had made a friend, but why did he have to make friends with his friend? Sighing to himself he went to find Heatwave.

Heatwave was training was he noticed the yellow bot Bumblebee walk into the room "Hey Bee you up for a little sparing?" he asked.

"No thanks. I actually wanted to talk to you" Bee replied.

Heatwave jumped off the platform and approached him "Sure what's up?"

"I've noticed Blades spends a lot of time with Knockout and I don't think it's good for him" Bumblebee said.  

"Finally someone who agrees with me" Heatwave said "I've tried keeping them apart but nothings worked. I really don't like the idea of Blades hanging out with an Ex-Con"

"Maybe we should share are concerns with Optimus" Bumblebee suggested.

 "You know what I think we should" Heatwave agreed.

The two bots went to the communication room and called Optimus. After they expressed their concerns Optimus felt confused.

"I'm afraid I do not understand your concerns. If Knockout and Blades have become friends then Knockout is achieving the goal I gave him and it is not interfering with their work" Optimus said.

"What we mean is Blades is spending all of his time with Knockout and nobody else and we thought that...Well" what were they trying to say? Bumblebee thought.

"I think Knockout is manipulating Blades somehow and it's not good" Heatwave said.

Optimus knew Heatwave and Bumblebee had no idea what they were talking about and decided to ask the source of their conflict "I understand your concerns and I would like to speak with Blades and Knockout myself. Would you mind calling them here"

Heatwave made the call to Blades and told him to bring Knockout to the communications room to speak with Optimus Prime.

"Heatwave Bumblebee could you leave the three of use to talk please" Optimus said.

"Very well" Heatwave grumbled and left the room with Bumblebee.

"Blades Knockout I would like you to explain what you have been doing these past weeks" Optimus said.

Blades and Knockout explained everything they did to Optimus and that had become fast friends and that there was no manipulation involved.

"I see and I am glad you two have much in common to see passed your differences, although I do not understand why the others do not. Especially my young scout" Optimus explained.

"I think I know what's wrong with him" said Knockout. He had noticed Bumblebee acting strange and soon figured out what was wrong.

"You do?" Blades said confused.

"Yes. Blades would you might letting me talk to Optimus alone for a moment?" Knockout asked.

"Sure. Goodbye Optimus" Blades said with a wave.

"Goodbye Blades" Optimus responded "Tell me Knockout, what is going on?"

Knockout smirked and explained.

Outside the room Bumblebee was talking to Blades.

"So what did Optimus say?" Bumblebee asked.

"He said he was glad Knockout and I have much in common saw passed our differences and became friends" Blades replied.

Bumblebee cringed out of guilt and said "Oh well that's good"

"Well if it's so good, why did you complain to Optimus about it?" Blades asked annoyed.

Bumblebee spluttered at the sudden harsh tone "B-But Heatwave complained to" he retorted.

"Heatwave I can understand. As a leader he needs to look after his team, but why you?" Blades asked.

"Well I, uh, I just...Wanted to know why you were hanging out with him all the time. Instead of asking me. I've been here for four days and you've hardly spoken to me" Bumblebee explained.

"What are you talking about Bee? When you first got here I tried asking you to go see a movie marathon, but you were busy. I asked you a few time and you were busy and you never called to talk" Blades replied.

Bumblebee didn't have anything to say to that because he realised that Blades was right. He was too busy to do anything with his friend "Why don't you ask me now that I'm not busy anymore?"

"Knockout and I already made plans" Blades replied folding his arms crossly.   

Bumblebee groaned in annoyance. Knockout again, always Knockout "Well can I at least join you two?" he asked.

"I don't see why not" Blades replied with a sigh.

Bumblebee resisted the urge to jump for joy "Great so what are we doing?" he asked.

"Well Blades and I are going to finish our game" Knockout said leaving the communications room.

"How'd it go with Optimus?" Blades asked.

"It went well" Knockout replied "Heatwave Bumblebee Optimus wishes to speak with you"

Bumblebee and Heatwave re-entered the room and spoke with Optimus.

"I have talked with Knockout about the situation and I approve of Blades and Knockout's friendship" Optimus said.

"What? But why?" Heatwave asked.

"Both Knockout and Blades have overcome adversity and fear to form a friendship. Something I hope will happen to everyone in time. They are a shining example of progress I wish others would express" Optimus explained "And it is for these reasons you will not break them apart. If you truly wish to get involved then I suggest you learn from Blades' example and try to put aside your differences. That will be all" and the call ended.

Heatwave and Bumblebee felt highly embarrassed about their actions and at being reprimanded. They left the room and saw Knockout and Blades waiting for them.

"So how'd it go?" Blades asked.

"It went as well as could be expected" Bumblebee sighed "Blades I owe you and Knockout an apology. I was wrong to say such things"

"Awww that's ok" Blades said.

"Indeed apology accepted" Knockout said "Now that all of this unpleasant business is finished Blades and I have a game to finish"

"Can I join you?" Bumblebee asked.

"We're already half way through, so not this time. Maybe next time" Knockout answered. He wrapped his arm around Blades' shoulder and walked away with him.

Bumblebee felt disappointed and watched as the two walked away. He felt that jealous feeling again and clenched his servo in anger.

More days passed and Bumblebee still felt like a third wheel. He felt like he was interfering with a relationship between Blades and Knockout, which he didn't want to think about. And now he had notice Knockout seemed to be taunting him with that fact. Smirking when Blades chose him or touching Blades more than necessary. Whether it was a servo on his shoulder or sitting close to him, all of it irked Bee to no end.

Bumblebee sat alone on the roof of the training centre. He legs dangled over the as he slumped.

"Somebody looks unhappy"

Bumblebee jumped when the voice of Quickshadow interrupted his thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" Quickshadow asked as she sat next to him.

"Oh nothing much Quickshadow" Bumblebee replied.

"I wouldn't call being jealous of Blades and Knockout's relationship nothing" Quickshadow said.

Bumblebee looked at her in surprised "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on those two and noticed how you've been acting around them. You are jealous" Quickshadow replied.

"I am not!" Bumblebee denied.

Quickshadow said nothing and gave him this _look_ that said 'yes you are. Stop denying it'

Bumblebee sighed in defeat "S-So what if I am? There's nothing I can do about it. I don't want to hurt my friend and Optimus approves of their relationship"

"You do know they are just friend, nothing more. We are you jealous of that?" Quickshadow asked.

"I don't know. I should be happy, but I'm not" Bumblebee answered.

"And why do you think that is?" Quickshadow asked.

"Because..." Bumblebee thought about it and thought about it and thought about it and finally came up with the reason "Because I like him. I like Blades more than a friend"

Quickshadow smiled and left Bee with his thoughts.

Bumblebee spent a day making plans to tell Blades how he felt. He asked the others to keep Knockout busy while he took Blades away. They agreed of course not knowing the reason.

As Bumblebee waited for Blades at the secluded cliffs edge he paced back and forth nervously. His audials picked up the sound of a helicopter and he tried to calm himself down. He watched Blades land and transform.

"Hey Bee" Blades greeted walking towards him.

"Hey Blades. Glad you could come" Bumblebee said thankful he didn't stuttered.

"So what are we doing?" Blades asked.

"Sitting. I mean come and sit with me" Bumblebee replied awkwardly.

Blades and Bumblebee sat down letting their legs dangle off the edge. Needless to say the silence between them was becoming awkward.

"So what did you want?" Blades asked.

"Well I-I wanted to-to, um..." Bumblebee looked away from Blades and rubbed the back of the helm. Telling Blades how he felt was tougher than he thought.

Blades knew there was something wrong with Bee. He had never acted like this before "Bee is something wrong?" he asked.

Bumblebee looked at Blades and realised he was worried about him. It made his spark swell with happiness to know his friend cared. But he wanted more than friendship and now was the time to let Blades know.

"Blades I need to tell you something and it's not going to be easy for me to say" Bee said.

"That's ok, I'll listen" Blades replied.

Bumblebee took a deep breath and readied himself "Blades we've been friends for a while now, but lately I've been acting like kind of a jerk and it's because of Knockout. At first I thought it was because he was manipulating you, but now I know it's was because I was jealous"

"Jealous? About what? We're still friends" Blades pointed out.

"I know, but right now I want to-" Bumblebee paused reading himself "I want to be more than friends. Blades I like you" he confessed.

It took a minute for Blades to realised what Bumblebee had just said "Wait! Like as in like or like as in like, like?" he asked.

"Like as in like, like. Like as in love" Bumblebee replied feeling his face plate burn with embarrassment.

The two sat in silence as the confession left them both stunned. Minutes seemed to pass before Bumblebee spoke up.

"So, h-how do you feel about me?" Bumblebee asked.

"Honestly I don't know" Blades replied "I like you as a friend and I'm not sure if I want to see you as more of a friend. Although I wouldn't mind the idea"

So Blades answer wasn't a no but it wasn't a yes either "So if I asked you out on a date would you say yes?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'd love to" Blades replied with a smile, which made Bee very happy.

For the next three days Blades and Bumblebee went on a few dates and slowly Blades found himself falling for Bumblebee's romantic side, which earn Bee a kiss or two.

As Blades and Bumblebee left the firehouse they were stopped by Knockout.

"Hey Blades, are you up for a movie tonight?" Knockout asked.

"Sorry Knockout, but Bumblebee and I have plans" Blades replied.

"Alright then. Have fun" Knockout said smiling.  

Bumblebee looked back at knockout with a smug smirk of victory, but Knockout took no notice.

Knockout watched the two bots leave and went to the communication room to call Optimus.

"Yes Knockout?" Optimus said as he appeared on screen.

"I'm just calling to let you know my plan was successful and team Bumble-Blades is almost a item" Knockout replied smugly.

"I understand. Though I must say I am still slightly surprised at this revelation" Optimus said.

"Well what can you say? Young bots these days have no idea on how to comprehend their own feelings" Knockout replied.  

"It would appear so" Optimus said almost chuckling "I must thank you for your help Knockout, you have certainly gone beyond what was expected of you"

"I didn't do much. I just gave them a little push" Knockout replied.

"Of course. I look forward to your next report. Goodbye" Optimus said and ended the call.

"Until next time sweet rims"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened during the call between Knockout and Optimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

"I think I know what's wrong with him" said Knockout. He had noticed Bumblebee acting strange and soon figured out what was wrong.

"You do?" Blades said confused.

"Yes. Blades would you might letting me talk to Optimus alone for a moment?" Knockout asked.

"Sure. Goodbye Optimus" Blades said with a wave.

"Goodbye Blades" Optimus responded "Tell me Knockout, what is going on?"

Knockout smirked and explained "Bumblebee is jealous"

"Jealous? Of what?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Of Blades spending so much time with me" Knockout replied.

"I could see why he might be jealous, but that does not explain his recent behaviour" Optimus said.

"I can explain that as well. You see Bumblebee likes Blades and I don't mean as just a friend, if you catch my drift"

"Ah I see. That would explain much more" Optimus said realising what Knockout was implying "But how can you be sure?" he asked.

"I've noticed the way he looks at Blades. The gazes, the desire, the angry jealousy. A lot of medics can recognise the difference in body language" Knockout explained.

"If this is true then perhaps Bumblebee should confess" Optimus suggested.

"I'm afraid that won't work" Knockout said.

"Why not?" Optimus asked.

"Because he doesn't realise his own feeling yet and if this type of behaviour continues he will do something he will regret"

"Such as?" Optimus asked.

"Such as upset Blades when his jealous anger gets in the way" Knockout answered "Although I do have a plan to stop this before anything happens"

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest getting Bumblebee to realise his feelings and confess"

"And how do you propose to do that?" Optimus asked.

"By doing it in my own subtle little way of course"

"Knockout" Optimus said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry Prime. I won't hurt anyone. I know what to do" Knockout said reassuringly.

Optimus sighed "Very well, but please be mindful of others"

"Not a problem. I'll report to you when I'm done" and with that the call ended.

Knockout started his plan. The moment he stepped outside the room by putting his arm around Blades shoulder and leaving Bumblebee alone.

Every chance he got Knockout sat a little closer to Blades, made more physical contact, and made sure that Bumblebee saw him. Day by day he knew he was getting closer to breaking the mech. And then finally he saw Bumblebee invite Blades out while he asked the others to keep him busy and when they came back they started to go out alone together. He patted himself on the back and said:

"Mission accomplished"


End file.
